


Baby

by kelli113



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil go on Welcome to Night Vale to announce their good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A friendly desert community, where the moon is hot, the sand scorches your skin, and the juice from the cactus quenches not your thirst, but your desire to do anything but sleep. Welcome, to Night Vale.

 

Dear Listeners, I have some exciting news! Some wonderful, glorious news to share with you,but I mustn't yet! I'm afraid that dear, perfect Carlos has made me promise to tell you our fantastic news only when he joins me in the studio! As we have been together for over a year now, I feel that it is perfectly appropriate for him to ask me that, and I will certainly comply. However, I will say that before anyone gets their hopes up, there are currently no wedding bells in our future. Put away that bridal dagger, Old Woman Josie, I'm afraid I won't be needing it, just yet.

This morning, I received a call from John Peters, you know, the farmer, who told me that his entire crop of invisible corn is now, for some reason, completely visible. He was out testing a new centre pivot irrigation system, and as he looked up to see if it was working, he realised that he could now see every single ear of corn in his field! He says he believes this anomaly to be caused by sedition in the pipes of his system, and hopes to have corrected this grievous mistake by the end of the week. Don't fret, listeners! John Peters didn't gain his moniker by sitting at home watching television! We will soon be able to enjoy luscious invisible corn, slathered with invisible butter, and just a pinch of salt, once again, I'm sure of it.

Madeline LeFleur, head of Nightvale's Tourism Board, has asked me to make the following statement. “Rats are not tourists. Rats cannot raise revenue and increase awareness of our town. Rats do not pay for their meals at our restaurants, and rats do like to scurry around gnawing on things and making a general mess. Please stop giving our tourist brochures to the rats, as we are trying to discourage them from visiting Nightvale. Rats are not our friends. Rats are a menace, and rats need to be kept away. Rats. Madeline then went on to tell me that although she was acquainted with several rats, and didn't find them personally repugnant, she realised that they were the exception to the rule, and therefore fell outside the boundary of the term pest. She acknowledges that others may also know some rats personally, and that they shouldn't think she was disparaging them specifically, merely disparaging the species in a general manner. She also tells me that for every Nightvale citizen who passes on a tourist brochure to an actual tourist, they will receive a coupon for a free slice at Big Rico's pizza. 

And now, traffic. Route 800 seems unusually clear today. As does route 70, route 9, and Main Street. In fact, there doesn't seem to be any traffic at all. There are no cars driving in Nightvale at all. There is no traffic to report currently. I will be updating frequently on this during the show.

Listeners, I've just received a text message from my perfect Carlos! He says he is running late, and not to worry, he will definitely be here soon. I have to say, listeners, Carlos is getting much better at remembering to text, or call me, when he is going to be late. It seems like only moments ago, that he was still standing me up every other date, missing them completely, or turning up hours late, gloriously dishevelled, with his perfect hair adorably tousled. He does apologise so prettily, Nightvale, but there are only so many times one can be late before one's lover begins to become discouraged, right? So I gathered up my courage, and told him so. Carlos, sweet, distractable Carlos, was appropriately chastened, and told me he was aware of his behaviour. He said that he'd asked one of his lab assistants about it, and she had told him that he needed to make me aware of what was happening, at the very least. I agreed with the nameless assistant, and suggested to Carlos that he keep his phone on him at all times, instead of leaving it locked away when he was doing science, as a reminder of that basic courtesy. He agreed, and has only had one memory lapse since then, listeners, things have been going much better. He has missed a couple dates, but I've been informed, and haven't had to stand in front of the studio here for six hours waiting for someone who has gotten busy. 

But back to the news. I have just been given a memo, from Intern Kaitlyn, who I am happy to say has adapted very well to her spontaneous growth of large, black, bat-like wings, and has lasted a whole three days as intern here at Nightvale community radio. She does not look pleased to have been handling this memo, and indeed, seems to have gone straight to the ladies room to vigorously wash her hands over and over, using soap and incredibly hot water. I cannot see inside the ladies room, of course, that would be unspeakably rude, however I can see the steam wafting up from underneath the closed door, and smell the faint, citrusy smell of the handsoap I know the dispenser in the ladies room provides. It is much different from the woodsy smelling soap we have in the mens room, and I have to say, I like the citrus better. However, I am not the one who buys the soap, and after the soap drought of 2004, I am indeed just grateful to have hand cleanser at all. 

Oh. The memo is actually a letter. This letter is from, you guessed it listeners, Steve Carlsburg. Steve Carlsburg has written, and I quote, “Nightvale community radio has been compromised. The voice of Nightvale community radio has been corrupted and- I'm sorry listeners, I'm not even going to finish that sentence! This is ridiculous! What do you think you're doing, Steve?! Nightvale, I'm reading down this letter, and what it seems to suggest is that Carlos, sweet, lovely, perfect Carlos, has corrupted me, and turned me from reporting Nightvale's best interests! Honestly Steve, this is just stupid! My relationship with Carlos has been documented, filed and approved by City Council! We have done everything right, and sure, maybe I spend a little too much time on air, talking about my relationship, but you guys are interested, right? It's not like you don't want to know, right? I think you're just jealous, Steve! Jealous that you don't have a perfectly coiffed scientist to warm your side at night! Well, you can just get over yourself, Steve Carlsburg! No one cares what you think!

And now, the weather.  
Well, I'm goin down to Rosie's,  
Stop at Fannie Mae's.  
Gonna tell Fannie what I heard,  
Her boyfriend say.  
Don't start me to talkin,  
I'll tell her everything I know.  
I'm gonna break up this signifyin,  
Cause somebody's got to go.  
Jack give his wife two dollars,  
Go downtown and get some margarine.  
Gets out on the streets,  
Ole George stopped her.  
He knocked her down,  
And blackened her eye,  
She gets back home,  
Tell her husband a lie.  
Don't start me to talkin,  
I'll tell everything I know.  
I'm gonna break up this signifyin,  
Somebody's got to go.  
She borrowed some money,  
Go to the beauty shop.  
Jim honked his horn,  
She begin to stop,  
She said, "Take me, baby,"  
"Around the block,"  
"I'm goin to the beauty shop,"  
"Where I can get my hair aside."  
Don't start me to talkin,  
I'll tell everything I know.  
Well, to break up this signifyin,  
Somebody's got to go. 

Listeners, while the weather was on, I received a call from Simone Rigadeau, from the Earth Sciences Building of Nightvale community college, who told me that she had been communicating with the trees in the Whispering Forest. She said, that they'd told her, to pass on to me, that they loved hearing about my relationship with Carlos! She said they waxed poetic about my disclosures, and that they hoped I would tell them more. She went on to say that some of the trees expressed regret that I had waited for so long after Carlos stood me up that one time, but they understood that he was worth waiting for. That was kind of them! She went on to say that they hoped I wouldn't let myself be discouraged by people like Steve Carlsburg, and that if I ever go down to the Whispering Forest, I would certainly be very welcome to stay a while. Simone hesitated then, before murmuring that she was leaving the forest while the trees were distracted. Then she hung up. Oh!

Nightvale, Carlos is here! Beautiful, wonderful Carlos has arrived, and I am now able to share our glorious news! So, while he gets settled, finding a chair, and grabbing a cup of coffee from the machine, I'll give you a little back story. Carlos and I were on a date, one of the one's he'd remembered, and managed to get to on time, and it'd been going pretty well, if I do say so myself. We ended up going back to my apartment, and, well, let's just say that things got... intimate. Oh, my Nightvale, Carlos is just as perfect under his clothes, and-ahem. Carlos is giving me that look. The one he gives me when I get too enthusiastic about private details. Ok. So things got a little heated that night, but all was well in the morning. However, some weeks afterward, I started feeling a little under the weather. Nothing serious, I thought it was just a bout of that nausea we get every now and then. But it persisted! It became so worrisome, in fact, that Carlos talked about taking me to the hospital! We all know how useless that would be, don't we listeners? But he refused to let it be, so we eventually went to see Teddy Williams, the manager of the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, who, as you all know, is also a doctor, as all bowling alley managers must be. He examined me, you know, the ritual bloodletting, the extending of the joints, all that usual doctor stuff. Then he gave us the news. I'm sure some of you have figured it out by now, you'll have experienced the symptoms for yourself! That's right Nightvale, I'm pregnant! Carlos and I are expecting!!


	2. Chapter 2

The day before:

“Cecil, please let me take you to the hospital! I don't care if nausea is common in Night Vale, this much of it is an anomaly! There's something wrong with you!” Carlos was practically wringing his hands, he was so agitated. Cecil lifted his head from the bucket he was puking into, having learned that the nausea didn't always let him make it to the bathroom. “Carlos, dear Carlos, there's no point taking me to the hospital. They are only going to tell me there is nothing wrong. It's simply a waste of time. You know this.” He took a deep breath. The roiling in his stomach seemed to have receded for the time being. He set the bucket down, and looked up at his lover. “If you're that worried, we can go and see Teddy Williams.”

Carlos blinked at him. “The manager of the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex? The one who fixed me up after the tiny army attacked me?” he asked, and Cecil smiled up at him. “That's him. He's a doctor. All bowling alley managers are required to be. We could go speak to him, and see if he has any ideas.” Carlos thought this over for several long moments, but in the end he had to agree. In all honesty, he was relieved Cecil had come up with such a normal idea. Go see an actual doctor. He'd been afraid they'd end up seeing an ancient shaman, or a legitimate witch doctor. In Night Vale, you truly never knew. He coaxed Cecil into eating a little lunch, he'd completely missed breakfast due to the sickness, and let himself be talked into helping with a shower. He knew Cecil didn't really need help in the shower, once the sickness passed, he was as normal, but the kissing and the handjob under the warm water made the pretence worth it.

“Well, Cecil, I have some good news and some bad news.” Teddy Williams picked up a cloth, wiped off his scalpel, and put it away in a box with several others. “The good news is that I know exactly what's wrong with you. The bad news is you have a parasite. It's living in your stomach, growing and changing.” Carlos let out a sharp gasp. “Is there anything we can do?” he asked, and Teddy shook his head. “You just have to wait it out.” he said. “It'll come out on its own in slightly less than nine months, and then you get to feed it, and change it, and take it on playdates.” Carlos, who had been staring at him in horror, narrowed his eyes. “Playdates?” he asked suspiciously, and Cecil let out a giggle. “He's fooling you sweet Carlos,” he said. “We're having a baby.”

Carlos rounded on him. “A baby?!” he demanded. “You can have children? Why didn't you tell me?” Cecil blushed slightly. “I wasn't entirely certain I could. Some male citizens of Night Vale can, and some can't. There's no real way of knowing until it happens, you see, and it's certainly never happened to me before. But, oh, darling!” he cried, eyes going starry. “We're going to be parents! Isn't it wonderful?” Carlos faltered for just a second, taking in the knowledge. Then he smiled, and stroked Cecil's cheek. “It is wonderful,” he said. “You'll be a wonderful father. Or is it mother?” 

Carlos had dragged Cecil home, and settled him on the couch. Then he'd gotten his laptop, and started making lists. He would have preferred hard copies, but he wasn't going to do anything that might take him away from Cecil, like using illegal writing implements. He made a list of things they would have to learn, a list of things they would have to buy, and a list of things they would have to do to the house before the baby came. Then he turned back to Cecil, who had been watching his obsessing with a fond, amused gaze. “Tell me Cecil,” he began. “Other than you being male, are there any other differences to this pregnancy that I should know about? Anything that wouldn't happen in a pregnancy outside Night Vale?” 

Cecil cocked his head, and appeared to put some thought into his answer. Then he smiled, and said, “of course not, darling, it's just your average nine month pregnancy, although we really can't know what we're going to have until it's born, I know you probably want a humanoid baby, but there's no telling really.”

Carlos let out a long breath, and took Cecil's hand as he pondered this. He thought about Michael Sandereaux, that kid who had grown a second head, he thought about that girl, the disembodied adult male hand. He shuddered. He really really wanted a humanoid baby, but he knew, in Night Vale, what he wanted would have little impact. Then a thought occurred to him. “Cecil?” He asked, “umm, when do you think the baby was conceived?”

Cecil blushed. “Why, Carlos, don't you remember? It was... that night? After our date to the Night Vale Zoo, when you discovered my dirty little secret?”  
Carlos grinned at that. Cecil was so ashamed to tell him that, after the incident at the zoo, but his so called, 'dirty little secret,' was that the adrenaline from narrowly escaping danger turned him on. Carlos' smile turned a little more sultry as he remembered what happened after that.

*FLASHBACK*

Carlos slammed the door of Cecil's apartment shut behind them, and leaned against the inside of it, panting from their lengthy escape from the Night Vale Zoo, where the poisonous spiders had escaped, and were biting people indiscriminately. Speaking of biting, he looked up at Cecil, who was standing in front of him, head down, hand over heart, trying to catch his breath. “Cecil, are you alright?” he asked, and was surprised when his boyfriend lifted his head, eyes dark, chest heaving, to to smile at him, before advancing forward and pinning Carlos to the door with his body. “Why, yes, Dear Carlos, I'm perfectly fine, I feel nearly as perfect as you are,” he murmured, leaning forward to brush his lips over Carlos' ear. The scientist shivered, but put his hands on Cecil's shoulders, and pushed him back far enough to give him a quick once over. “Are you sure, Cecil,” he asked worriedly, “the spiders didn't bite you did they?” He ran his hands gently over Cecil's sides, who moaned softly and tried to press up against him again. “No Darling, I didn't get bitten,” he insisted, nuzzling Carlos' neck. “Why don't we go into the bedroom, we deserve something nice after such a harrowing adventure.” 

Carlos gripped Cecil's hips, and stilled the small movements the man had been making, to frown down at him. “Not that I don't agree love,” he began, pressing a soft kiss to Cecil's neck, and feeling the evidence of Cecil's arousal against his leg, “but you're not usually this demanding, what's gotten into you today?” He was rewarded with watching Cecil blush darkly, colour spreading over his cheekbones. He swallowed, and stepped away, tugging at Carlos' hand, who followed him, willingly enough, to the bedroom. When they'd entered, and he'd gotten Carlos nicely arranged on his back on the bed, Cecil ran a hand up his neck and tugged at his hair. “I don't suppose you would believe I was merely overcome by your beauty and perfection, and wanted to show my appreciation?” He smiled softly as Carlos shook his head. “Ah, I didn't think so. Well, this is a little embarrassing,” he trailed off, even as he began unbuttoning his shirt. “You see, Darling, it's just that, well, I'm not proud of it, mind you, I can't control it. But... you see, running from poisonous spiders, the threat against my mobility, if not my life, is the kind of thing that really gets my blood pumping. 

Carlos, who had been in the middle of stripping off his own shirt, having discarded his lab coat before he'd gotten on the bed, took a moment to process this. “Are you saying...” he asked slowly, drinking in the sight of Cecil's well defined chest, “that you get turned on by the adrenaline rush?” His boyfriend blushed harder, and nodded, fiddling with his belt. Carlos grinned, and held out a hand. “Well, that's fine!” he exclaimed, and had the pleasure of seeing Cecil completely thrown for a loop, taking the hand slowly. He laughed, and tugged Cecil down onto the bed next to him. “I was afraid you'd been bitten by something making you horny!” he explained, and Cecil giggled. “They don't keep things like that at the zoo, silly!” he flapped a little at Carlos' chest, who pulled him in close for a deep kiss, twining their tongues together for long moments before drawing back and making quick work of Cecil's trousers. His boyfriend moaned deeply as his hand brushed the front of the trousers, and Cecil fumbled quickly to return the favour, until they were both naked and panting. Carlos groaned at the sight of Cecil's body, it never failed to amaze him, the beauty that was hidden underneath the slightly dorky clothes. He ran his hands over Cecil's skin, tweaking at nipples and teasing as Cecil leaned over him and gasped for breath, until he had an idea. Leaning over Cecil's body to reach the lube from the drawer, Carlos tugged him up to straddle his hips. “I want you this way today,” he said, and Cecil let out an embarrassingly loud noise of arousal. “Oh, Carlos! Yes, that's an-” he broke off as Carlos wrapped a hand around his cock, and groaned as he stroked. “An excellent idea, darling,” he panted after several long moments.

He shifted slightly, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again, deeply, only to shudder as he felt slicked fingers probe against his ass, teasing and stroking. Cecil whimpered, and one finger slowly pushed inside of him. He pushed back against it, and it soon had a rhythm, sliding deeply inside him. There was a momentary pause, then there were two fingers in him, twisting and stretching him, pushing further into him, making him squirm. He let out a loud gasp, and a cry of “Carlos!” as those fingers found his prostate, and he rocked onto them, pushing them deeply inside his body, before leaning down and begging into Carlos' dark skinned ear, “please, Darling, I can't take it anymore, I need you in me.. I need it so badly, have to feel you deep inside me, please, can't you do it now?” 

Carlos groaned as he heard this and removed his fingers, slicking up his cock before grabbing Cecil by the hips, dark fingers standing starkly against Cecil's almost too white skin, lifting him slightly and lining him up, before helping Cecil to slowly sink down on his cock. Cecil let out a high keening sound as he felt Carlos fill him up, the sensations from on top were more vivid, it always felt like he was bigger, like he was filling Cecil up more than any other way. His nerves fired, and he rocked up on his knees, before sinking back down and clenching around the heat inside him. Carlos was gripping him even tighter now, helping him move, he knew he'd be leaving bruises, but he knew from previous experience that Cecil liked that. He had pain receptors, but a high pain tolerance, and he loved it when Carlos left marks on his skin. “Cecil,” he groaned as the man above him clenched his muscles again, sinking deeply into him and arching his back. “Yes, Cecil, yes,” Cecil had his eyes closed now, in full concentration of getting both of them to the peak as soon as possible. Those glorious purple eyes flew wide open though, when Carlos lifted a hand from his hips to close around his cock. “Carlos!” he cried, voice going high and strained. “Oh, Darling!” his pace increased, a feat Carlos hadn't thought possible, and he slammed himself down, grinding hard against Carlos' hipbones as he clenched fiercely and came, splattering his belly and Carlos' chest in the process. The heat, the tightness, and the blissful expression on Cecil's face set Carlos off as well, and he gripped tightly, keeping Cecil in place as he arched up and came deep inside Cecil, pulsing over and over, until he collapsed, boneless and panting, feeling like he'd left more of himself in Cecil than just his seed. 

Somehow, Cecil had enough energy to slide off him and head for the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel, and cleaned Carlos off lovingly- and thoroughly. He let out a squeak when Carlos grabbed him-gently this time, Carlos would never hurt him unless he wanted it- and pulled him onto the bed in a gentle hug. “Sleep now Cecil,” he murmured, and Cecil smiled, snuggling in.   
“Yes, perfect Carlos,” he murmured, eyes already closing.

*END FLASHBACK*

 

“Oh! We should announce this wonderful news on my show tomorrow!!” Cecil turned pleading eyes on his lover, but was still a little surprised when Carlos mulled it over, and agreed almost immediately. “Sure, that's a great idea.”


End file.
